


Under The Blood

by RougueShadowWolf



Series: 15 Minutes [11]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Dying Stiles, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Steter - Freeform, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RougueShadowWolf/pseuds/RougueShadowWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For oh so long Peter Hale had wanted Stiles Stilinski to say yes, to say yes to the Bite Peter offered over and over again, and with each no Peter smiled a sad little smile; for Stiles would make the most wonderful wolf to ever walk the earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Blood

**Author's Note:**

> A very short (15minutes people doesn’t make a story long!) Steter story. Cruelty asked for steter, Venom asked for Stiles getting the Bite but not by coice. They sort of liked it but agreed I needed more time for it to become a better.

 

** **

 

`Fuck, we actually did it.´ Stiles laughed, and looked over at Peter who couldn’t help but look at the boy that was slowly but surely growing in to a man. Peter had to laugh and nod, his body exhausted from the fight but healing well and surely. Stiles looked pale but very much alive, eyes sparkling with excitement and the adrenalin that would only keep him going a while longer. 

 

Peter turned to look over at his nephew and niece who both looked as surprised at their victory over the Alpha pack and their reinforcements as Peter was, nothing absolutely nothing had promised victory for the small group of werewolves that were by the definition of a pack not a real one.

 

It was the sudden look on Derek’s face that told Peter something wasn’t right, then the smell of blood reached him and he turned just enough to see the stunned expression on Stiles’ already pale face. Deucalion’s stood there behind the young man the t-shirt that had but a moment ago been a faded blue color was now darkening before his eyes with the blood that was quickly escaping through the long gashes across the long pale neck.

 

Peter lunges towards Deucalion but instead of killing him he pulls Stiles to him, sure that the rest of their little ragtag group of misfits and weakly bound friendships will take care of the blind Alpha. In all honesty Peter really didn’t care what would happen to Deucalion or the others, all he cares about is the boy in his arms as he lowers him on the ground. Peter can feel the life flowing out of the younger man and that is something the werewolf cannot accept, he can’t let that happen, not yet.

 

Looking down at the younger man, all Peter can see is an unfamiliar fear burning in the eyes that could in the right light glow amber, the Peter can see that Stiles knows death is on its way but he can also see that Stiles is not nearly ready enough to depart and it creates a burning ache in Peter’s heart. 

 

A distressed sound escapes the youth it’s a sound that is followed by violent coughs that brings forth even more blood, the liquid that should rush around the body safely paints the teeth and lips of the younger man an unpleasant color, the taste of blood causes the beautiful eyes to widen with fear and tears begin to escape the young man that was underappreciated by most of his friends.

 

Stiles hands tremble where the cover the wound the Alpha had created, the pale skin stained a bloody-aweful color.

 

Peter can smell the sweet stench of death, he can feel the coldness of the approaching end, and he cannot allow it. 

 

Peter takes one of the bloodstained hands a hand that had attempted to halt the escape of the rich liquid, Stiles squeezes his hand if it is pure instinct to simply hold on tightly to someone alive while your own body is perhaps only seconds away from perishing or if it is something much more meaningful. Peter brings the wrist, the pulls-point, to his lips. 

 

Since becoming an Alpha, yet again, Peter had thought about giving the clever boy the bite, he had thought about it too many times and dreamt of it. Peter had asked and asked again, but the answer never changed and the lie behind the words “I don’t want” was still there.

 

_ No. No _ , he can hear Stiles saying, but the voice is in his head and Peter doesn’t care about Stiles’ opinion here and now when death is so near. Peter is the Alpha now; he has the right to choose when and if he gives the bite. When there had been no risk of death he could respect Stiles decision, but now when death was coming for Stiles there was no place for respect. 

 

With a gentle kiss on the point where once a stubborn and wild pulse had beat, he bites down, Peter bites deep and fast, moaning against the fragile skin as he tastes the life that still clings to the body. To his delight the boy tastes as divine as Peter had imagined he would. 

 

Peter looks down at his beautiful boy, who still lives although only just. There are tears flowing from those beautiful eyes, and Peter leans down to kiss them away while listing to his boy ask with such a voice so faint he barely hears it, Peter hears Stiles ask him why.

 

The question is ridiculous, Stiles is far too smart to ask such an infantile question and Peter doesn’t even bother answering it, instead he lifts his young mate like the bride he is. They need to go somewhere safe, somewhere the two can be alone and where Stiles can go through the turning in peace. It cannot take place amongst so much blood and death. 

 

The others have yet to recover from their haze of rage, still battering the already dead Alpha Deucalion, giving Peter the time he needs to leave with his young love.

 

From the moment Peter realized that this young creature weeping in his arms would make a perfect mate, a perfect wolf, he had worked on finding a place where they could be in peace when the turning would take place it needed to be far from the other wolves so their bond could be formed without the interference of Scott McCall and Peter’s own nephew. 

 

The boy goes silent, cries of pain and despair lost, but the heart still beats be it a weak it quickens Peter’s steps, holding the body that much tighter.

 

While the hands covering the throat slips off of their perch, one hand dangling like a barely attached limb, Peter worries that the Bite had been given too late, he keeps his ear on the unsteady beat that tells him Stiles is still alive. Each skip and pausing beat has the air escaping or refusing to return to the Alpha. He runs towards the den he has created for the two of them, urging his mate to hold on to life because there was so much potential there.

 

Perhaps the fates had granted their favor to him or perhaps his destiny had always been driven to this moment, the battle had taken place near the den which Peter had chosen for him and his mate; it was a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, it had looked unsafe and displeasing but still felt right to the Alpha, and he had worked on making it a wonderful place for his mate to recover in it was also the perfect place for Peter to claim his young mate as his own. 

 

The one roomed cabin in sight he quickens his pace, the heartbeat changes underneath the bloodied skin giving Peter hope that his mate will turn; there is no doubt that Stiles will make a beautiful werewolf, that he will be perfect beyond compare. 

 

They enter the cabin, Peter maneuvering carefully towards the small bed he has created from layers of mattresses and blankets pillows and the hides of the animals he slaughtered for his own pleasure and to give his mate soft furs to rest upon. Laying his mate on the bed, there is a thrum of satisfaction inside of the werewolf. 

 

Peter begins to undress the young man. Peter will burn the ruined clothes, get rid of them and have his mate wear clothes he has bought. He walks over to the fireplace, throws the ruined garments amongst the logs, there is no need for his mate to smell the near death experience he had experienced because Peter hadn’t protected his made as well as he should have. Peter fears fire, but for his mate he will endure it, and so he sets a fire to burn the clothes, he watches the flames for a while before making sure that the five fire-extinguishers are in place because. 

 

The Alpha walks over to the mountain of bottled water, but before he has a chance to retrieve one of the washcloths he hears his mate moan and grunt out his name. 

 

Peter lets out a sigh of relief before turning around to face his beautiful mate, who looks so confused where he sits amongst the furs. Those fine amber eyes flash pale blue and it has Peter’s heart trembling, for he knows the meaning behind that haunting color and will perhaps one day ask the reason behind it. But tonight he will claim his mate. 

 


End file.
